Good Boy For A Day
by kusarihime
Summary: On the day Izuku Midoriya unfortunately bumped into Shigaraki Tomura in the mall, Shouto Todoroki had his own bizarre encounter in his visit to the hospital with Katsuki Bakugou... and a nice nurse with a weird quirk of being able to force the kindness out of a person for a day.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** : *sighs in exasperation with the fact that I'm writing another fanfic for another fandom without updating the other ones* Well, hello! I had a bad day at the office last week and out of irritation, I posted something on my Tumblr that goes "Heh, I'll definitely make a TodoBaku fic in the future. I can more or less portray Bakugou's character with how much I want to burn the entire humankind right now" that earned 15 likes, which is something for me. I was having a hard time thinking of a good plot (I was in such a bad temper that day and the outburst wasn't serious) when one morning, after seeing my FB newsfeed being bombarded by a friend's posts (she's nurse) as usual, an idea magically popped out of my head.

So, here you are, as promised. And before I forget, let's say thanks to atutsie for this whimsical fanfiction XD

Shouto honestly wanted to come along with Midoriya and others that day to the mall.

Not that he badly wanted it, of course. He just thought that it could be fun, even just a little, but his mother comes first. He had just begun visiting her in the hospital and she was happy with about it, and between making up to her after a long time of being in bad terms and shopping with friends on the weekend, there was no contest.

"So, you and your classmates are going to a summer camp this coming week, I see," her mother gave him a warm smile, she looked a bit older than her age when he saw her on his first ever visit. But as days came by, she started to smile frequently, and it made her look somehow younger, happier. It pained him to see how much sadness it must have caused her just because of his immaturity and stubbornness that lasted unnecessarily long. Regret wouldn't do any good by now, he mused. What mattered was what he could do to make up to her. He was even glad that his news of finally using his fire power which he expected to be a source of dread and unease to her drew a light and serene smile instead. Perhaps she was feeling that way because she believed that despite him embracing the side that he inherited from his father, he wouldn't be like him. And she could count on that.

"That's why I won't be able to visit you on my next off. I'm sorry, Mom."

"Don't be, it's absolutely fine. In fact, I'm glad to know that you get to have fun with your classmates and friends now, unlike before. So, how about preparations? Have you packed up? Oh, I suddenly missed preparing your things for school when you were a kid. Guess you don't need it anymore for how much of a young man you have become now. Sorry for babbling like this, I just suddenly feel a bit lonely to realize that I didn't get to watch over you as you grow up..."

"Mom," Shouto didn't want to see her that full of longing and regret but at the same time, he didn't want to stop her to feel that way. She was a mother, after all. It was her right to miss her children and role. To that, he could only reassure her. "It doesn't matter right now anymore. At least this time around, you can see us. You can see that we've grown strong, and watch over us as we surpass him someday. I'll get you out of here, I swear. I'll give Father a piece of my mind when the time comes."

Her mother chuckled, "Maybe you didn't inherit his selfish thirst of being the number one, but certainly the stubbornness is there. You changed a lot, Shouto. I wonder what kind of magic UA has got to culminate you to what you are now. You seemed to be happier. Is there a girl behind this?"

"No, Mom. I have no time for that. Most of my classmates are the same. I made some friends, actually. Good ones, they even invited me to go shopping today to buy things for the summer camp. I just declined because I've got all I need."

"Or because you have to visit me?"

"Also that."

"Oh, come on, Shouto. Give yourself a break. You deserve it."

"It's fine. We'll be going to a summer camp, anyway. I'll be spending my entire summer break with them so I might as well spend some with you, too."

"Oh, dear. I'd like to meet these friends of yours someday. I owe them some thanks for taking care of you."

"Todoroki-san?" A voice of a woman called from the door. It was the resident nurse, Atutsie-san. She had a bright, bubblegum pink, Bob cut hair and slim built. There were distinct lines under her eyes, signs of inadequate sleep. She was wearing a very bubbly smile despite being obviously tired and sleepless. "It's time for your meds."

As if on cue, Shouto stood from his seat to give room to the nurse as she placed the medicines on her mother's bedside table. "And you are here again, Todoroki-kun? This is so nice! This should help your mom recover faster. Y'know, ever since you started visiting, Todoroki-san seemed to improve a lot. I hope you keep this up."

"I will," Shouto replied, privately feeling so relieved.

"Atutsie-san! Atutsie-san! Where is Atutsie-san?" Another female voice, a frantic one, called from the hall.

"I'm here!" Atutsie-san called back.

A nurse peeked inside the room and looked straight at Atutsie-san. "Ah! Please come with me to Room 4016, we need your help!"

"Coming," she hastily said and marched outside the room to follow her co-worker.

"There must be someone going hysterical again," her mother mumbled.

"What do you mean, Mom?"

"Ah, Atutsie-san. She has a quirk that could make the patients behave when she touch them."

Wow, that was one interesting quirk. Suitable for being a hero. Shouto wondered why she decided to become an over-fatigued nurse instead of using her useful quirk for some other work. Though it perfectly suited her chosen profession, too.

Her mother took the pills given to her and later on, Atutsie-san was back to get the small tray where she put the medicines.

"A girl freaked out during her first needle and her telekinetic quirk came into action. Good thing I managed to pat her in time, or else the entire building would have gone into flames," she mumbled with a tired, small sigh escaping her lips.

"You have an ability to tame a person by just touching them, Atutsie-san?" Shouto couldn't help but ask.

"Uhh, not exactly like that. I can... force the kindness out of a person when I give him or her a pat on the head that can last for a day, depending on the degree of the person's natural goodness in heart. The more wicked, the more it easily wears off. I have a limit of 5 patients a day so I make sure to use it wisely."

"I see, that sounds cool," Shouto complimented. "That could somehow be useful in combat against villains."

Atutsie-san lightly laughed. "I'm often told by that. However, I must admit that I'm not that capable in fighting. I'm not into violence and exposure, too. Call me a bit of an introvert. But hey, that doesn't mean I can't be a hero in my own way. Right, Todoroki-san?

"Yes, of course," his mother smiled as well.

"So, if you'll excuse me," Atutsie-san waved the small tray then left with a yawn and a discreet stretch. Shouto watched her as she reached the door, wondering how long she had been awake, and how heroic that act was in more ways than one.

* * *

Shouto bid goodbye to his mother an hour before the visiting hours ended. He was on his way out of the main entrance, when he caught a familiar figure of a boy his age, his back turned to him. He was standing next to a woman who was sitting on the seat in the receiving area of the hospital lounge, one arm nestled across her abdomen. Shouto had an inkling of who he was, and who presumably the woman was, too. He was curious but not to the point that he wanted to confirm his identity, and intended to leave when a booming and irritated by default voice of a boy rose up, catching the attention of the other patients waiting along with them.

"What the fuck is taking them so long to call the goddamned queue numbers? We've been waiting here for like fucking eternity! I'm getting tired of this shitty service!"

Ah, Shouto was right. Katsuki Bakugou was the only person he knew that could lace each of his sentences with a swear word or two, consecutively, wherever he go and whoever he was talking to. Shouto would bet that the woman, presumably his patient, was his mother. By the looks of it, she was more than used to his son condemning the world indiscriminately, for how chill she was taking it.

"For God's sake, Katsuki. You go home if you want to. You're making my tummy ache worse. I'm tired of hearing complains," she replied, seemingly more pissed off about her child than her ailment.

"And what, to be told to return here by the old man? Are you fucking making fun out of me?"

"Then SIT AND SHUT UP! You're disturbing the other patients!"

"Hell yeah, like I'll spend another second waiting here for nothing. That fucking machine changes number in 10 minutes interval. What kind of interview are they giving before admitting patients? I'm not gonna waste my time any more than I already fucking had—"

"

Shouto wasn't interested to hear any more of Bakugou's bickering, he wouldn't waste the remaining time of his off to listen to profanities every five seconds, when he noticed a nurse approached him, closed in to his back, and patted his head.

Bubble pink hair, a clipboard in her arm, and a very disapproving scowl. For Atutsie-san to use her quirk that she said she used wisely due to the limited time of use, this meant that either she judged that Bakugou was the patient or he was pissing the hell out of her. Either way... this looked pretty interesting.

Shouto stepped closer to them. Hmm, it wouldn't hurt to see if Bakugou indeed possessed a natural goodness in the heart, and how long it would last if there actually was.

"Atutsie-san," Shouto called. "I don't think your quirk is going to work on him. That's a human grenade you are petting right now."

"Oh, Todoroki-kun? You know this loud and rude prick here?" Atutsie-san turned and faced him after ruffling Bakugou's hair.

"A classmate. He's got hate in the world running through his veins that I don't think you could force any kindness out of him."

With that, Atutsie-san removed her hand from Bakugou's head and stepped back, face looking amused and confident at the same time. "I think I remember him. That arrogant boy you fought against with in the UA sports festival. Well hello, Mr. Number One."

Shouto expected to see Bakugou's face etched with utter distaste of being touched, with hands sparking and crackling out of sheer anger, only to catch himself holding his breath at the sight of Bakugou looking like the kindest boy in town. The current soft tone in his eyes could even be compared to Midoriya's friendly and approachable ones.

"Todoroki?" Oh god, even the voice was calm. "Hey, what are you doing here? Ah, hello, Nurse. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I'd like to ask why the queue number calling is getting pretty long. My mom here isn't feeling very well so I'm worried. We could just go to other clinic if this goes on..."

And that was the first ever paragraph Shouto heard from him that had no 'fuck,' 'shit,' or 'damn' in it.

"We apologize, sir. There are many patients today and most of the doctors are on rounds so I'm afraid you'll have to wait a little longer. With what I can see from your mom, she doesn't look that bad. Some patients over there are clinging to their lives with only a sliver of hope, and they have to be prioritized. Please bear it for a little while."

"Yeah. He's just overreacting because he's getting bored. We'll just wait, thank you and sorry. Oh, and may I know what you did you do to his little bastard here?" Bakugou's mom chipped in.

"Ah, I just calmed him down, is all. See, Todoroki-kun? It's not that I'm confident with the precision of my quirk. My quirk works on everyone because we all have kindness in heart; it only differs in volume and density. He's okay, Ma'am. But please keep him quiet and behave as to not disrupt the other patients."

"Damn! Awesome quirk you've got! I need that for a frequent peace of mind when dealing with this boy. Ah, I'll try my best, just hope that your quirk last a little longer. It's been a while since the last time I saw him that nice."

"Glad to be of service. And by the way, you young man," Atutsie-san turned to Bakugou. "You can never learn how to respect other people if you can't even respect your own mom. We don't need a hero who doesn't even know how to wait. Do you understand?"

Bakugou's cheek reddened just a bit. "I understand. Thank you and I'm sorry for the trouble."

Thank you. I'm Sorry. Two sets of words that weren't supposed to exist in Bakugou's vocabulary in fact spilled out of his mouth with voice sounding really apologetic.

"You are an angel, Ma'am. Thanks!" Bakugou's mom chirped happily, then Atutsie-san left and said goodbye.

"Hello, Todoroki-kun," Bakugou's mom turned to him. "It's nice to finally meet you. I'm Mitsuki Bakugou."

Shouto dipped his head a little. "Shouto Todoroki."

"Hey, Todoroki," Bakugou looked at him. "You going for a check-up, too?" There was no smile on his face, but no hostility either.

"No, I visited someone. How about you?"

"Mom here got stomach ache. She must have eaten something bad or whatever, but I hope it's not something like a baby. Who are you visiting?"

Shouto then forgot to ask Atutsie-san a detail about her quirk. Would the patient remember everything he or she did as being nice once the quirk wore out? He didn't like to tell him about his mom, but there was really nothing bad about it. After a short hesitation, he answered. "My mother. I'm about to go home, too. The visiting hours is going to end."

"Okay. Ah, Mom. I'm really getting bored here. I wanna go visit your mom. Do you mind?"

... And what was the extent of the kindness she could pluck out of her patients. This was beyond unbelievable. "Why?"

"Just want to say hi. You did it with mine. It's okay if you mind, I won't insist. You're a private prick anyway," Bakugou shrugged.

"Please take him with you, Todoroki-kun. It's not every day that we get to see my son having interest to meet people and say hi. There are remaining 15 minutes before the end of the visiting hours and really, it'd be a big relief for me to be rid of that brat for a short while. I hope it's not too much of a trouble."

Bakugou must have gotten his way of words from his mother, just that his version was nastier. There was something about Bakugou's mom that screamed persistent. Then again, Shouto was admittedly curious as to what this good boy Katsuki Bakugou was up to. Depending on the outcome of his interaction with his mom, he might tell this to his classmates. It guaranteed a good laugh or two. "Okay, then. But do me a favour and behave, will you?"

"Sure," Bakugou timidly agreed. Shouto was holding back a laugh. This was really amusing.

Shouto excused himself and sauntered back to the hallway for the elevator, Bakugou trailing behind. In normal situation, Bakugou would be even make a big deal about who was walking ahead and behind. As it turned out, they stepped into the elevator in silence, Bakugou had both of his hands inside his pants pocket, standing next to him. The usual scowl was absent in his face, replaced with a carefree one, waiting for the elevator door to open. Heck, he was so behave Shouto was starting to freak out a little.

They arrived at the floor where his mom's room was located. Shouto walked ahead, turning his head to the back along the way to see if Bakugou was following or if Atutsie-san's quirk unfortunately lifted already.

He was still following, one brow raised up as if in question of Shouto's behaviour. Shouto shrugged and moved on.

"Ah, Shouto. I knew you're coming back. You forgot your phone..." his mother had his phone on her hand and was about to give it to him when her voice lowered, apparently surprised that he had somebody with him.

"Oh, I didn't realize. Thanks, mom," Shouto took his phone. "I'd like you to meet my classmate from UA. This is Katsuki Bakugou. I bumped into him downstairs," he vaguely introduced him, wanting to see how Bakugou would do the rest.

To his surprise, Bakugou bowed his head ever so slightly. "Good day. I'm Bakugou. I now see where you got your ice side, Todoroki."

"Wow, nice to meet you too, Bakugou-kun," his mom accommodatingly smiled to him. "Thank you for taking care of my son."

"Heh, this nitwit knows how to take good care of himself so it's not needed. In fact, he's good at kicking ass of others, though not as good as I do."

"Pardon, Mom. This bastard is literally a walking grenade and has a bad case of megalomania and brash ways with words. He annoyed Atutsie-san at the lounge and she gave him some lesson. She's impressive, as expected," he explained.

"I see," his mom lightly laughed. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. You guys sound like you're having fun."

"Not—" Bakugou was about to answer when Shouto elbowed his side, signalling him to watch his words. "—Uhh, you can say that. Have you watched our fight at the UA Sport Festival?"

"You fought against each other in the sport festival? I'm sorry, but we don't have our own television in here so I wasn't able watch. Shouto only mentioned that he reached the finals but lost in the end."

"This Half 'N Half bastard didn't want to go all out with me for some fucking reason I don't know, so I won. But it was not that bad. Not that good either, though."

As Shouto worried about her becoming uncomfortable with Bakugou's profanities, she gave another hearty laugh, and it was genuine. Bakugou sat on the other end of his mom's bed uninvited, seemingly ready for some more conversation.

"Not that I care about that reason, of course. He's secretive in school and all like acting so cool and shit, but the thing is I want a good fight and real victory, y'know. Would you tell this bastard that? He won't do as I say. It's pissing me off."

"Shouto, your friend is pretty hilarious! He knows many things about you, huh."

"He's not my friend. He's a tight rival, in fact."

"And you're a fuckwipe just like that useless Deku. He has this 'friend' in the school, the other ass he beat before I beat his. He used his fire power against that fucker and not against me."

"Ah, I know those bits. He told me about this Midoriya and Iida. Are they your friends, too? I have to apologize about that, though. My son has some issues about his fire power but he's working on it now. So, I take it that you're the one Shouto told me who could use fire power as well in his class."

"You told her shit about me?"

"A little. Bakugou, you do realize we're inside the hospital, don't you? Reduce the brash words. You're disturbing the other patients."

"Fuck yeah, let them be."

"Excuse me, Todoroki-san. It's your food ration for today," a man pushing a food trolley handed a tray to Shouto which he took and placed on the table next to the bed with a 'thanks'.

When the man walked out of the room to distribute the remaining trays, Bakugou eyed his mom's dinner for the night, face contorted in distaste. "Ugh, what the hell is that? Is this even considered dinner? Do you have some stomach disorder or something?"

"Ah, no. It's just that hospital food is normally made bland for the patient's health," his mom said, looking at the pitiful tray that contained a piece of banana, a cup of rice, curry and fried tempura.

"Well, it looks pathetic."

"It is really is."

"I bet you are getting tired of this hospital's shitty service."

"Not really, the medical assistance is good and all, but the food scheme is depressing."

"I can make a better and more decent meal than that, fuck it."

"Really?"

Shouto listened to them chat, secretly amused. It was like he was not there. It was hard to believe, but his mom sure was having fun talking with her visitor.

"Yeah. Unlike who fucking ever cooked this. Mom's specialty is curry and I cook it better than her. She's bitter about that. I can bring you some next time in case we have to go back for a check-up or something, I just hope I remember."

Whoa, whoa, whoa. Okay. That was absolutely weird. "Hey, you're not serious, are you?"

"Do I look like I'm fucking joking? You're not my friend, you said it didn't you? Why would I kid with you? And I'm talking to your mom here. I can make a simple curry, I ain't an idiot."

"I bet. I'm sure you're not gonna do it once the nurse's quirk wears off."

"Shut up, prick."

"I will look forward to it, Bakugou-kun," her mother happily grinned. She looked excited.

"But Mom," he meant to tell her not to hope, but there was something in her eyes that looked grateful. It was weird. He was so used of Bakugou being a source of dispute and chaos, not hope and happiness. But as it was unfolding before his eyes, his mom was enjoying Bakugou's company.

"It's okay, Shouto. I don't mind whether he worked on it or not. The fact that he wants to bother himself just to do my dinner justice is enough to make me happy. You have good friends, my son. Take good care of them."

Shouto instinctively looked at Bakugou, and Bakugou looked back at him. Bakugou was wearing a baffled face, but his eyes gave off the feeling of understanding. "Whatever you say. I don't turn back to my words though I don't care whether you believe it or not, you little shit."

Strange. He found it believable.

A nurse poked her head in the room's door. "Excuse me, but the visiting hours is over. You may now leave the patients so they can rest."

"Tsk. I need to go back to my mom, it must be her turn for the check-up. It's nice to meet you, ma'am. Get well soon," Bakugou stood up and once again, uncharacteristically, bowed his head a bit.

"Thank you for visiting me, it's so nice to meet you, too."

"We've got to go, Mom. I'll go straight here once we got back from the summer camp."

"Okay. Take care on your way home, the two of you."

They left and walked to the elevator, this time Bakugou was walking ahead of him. Once they stepped inside it, Bakugou suddenly mumbled. "You mother is nice, though she looks sad. What's her deal? Does she have critical disease?"

"It's complicated," was only Shouto responded.

"Whatever," then Shouto realized it. Bakugou was rude and uncaring on the outside, but maybe deep inside, he cared. Even just a bit. He wouldn't ask him that, wouldn't promise to make curry for her mom, and wouldn't trouble himself to waste time to just greet and talk to her if he was completely devoid of consideration to others. He was just... unable to show it openly, he guessed. After all, Atutsie-san's quirk didn't reinforce goodness into a person. It forced the goodness out of the person.

The elevator descended quietly. Perhaps internally, Bakugou was squirming in a mixture of annoyance, anger and embarrassment with what Atutsie-san's quirk made him do. Shouto was a bit disappointed, just very little, because he liked this version of Bakugou. It'd be nice if he was like this every day. Midoriya would surely be relieved.

"Just in time, Katsuki. My number's next," his mom called as they closed in. "How did it go, Todoroki-kun?"

"He was... harmless. So far, so good."

She laughed out loud. "Oh god. Do you happen to know what that nurse's name is? I'm willing to pay her periodically just to tame this wild Pom," the world saw Katsuki Bakugou as a roaring lion but his mom just took him as a Pomeranian. Guess all mothers tended to treat their child as baby no matter how old they got.

"She uses it only for her patients in emergency cases so I doubt if she'll agree to it."

"Ahh, what a bummer. Anyway, thanks for putting up with my request. It must have been hard to introduce this brat to your mom."

"It's okay, I had my fun."

"Oi, you guys talk like I'm not here at all. I can hear you loud and clear y'know," Bakugou chirped.

"The quirk is starting to wear off, that's fast. I will go ahead, then," Shouto bowed. "See you tomorrow at school, Bakugou."

"Yeah yeah. See you. Take care on your way home," Bakugou now looked more than happy that Shouto was about to leave, but if he wished him to get home safely despite that, it seemed he wasn't as bad as everyone perceived him to be.

Shouto was seeing him in a new light now, and he couldn't tell if that was good or not.

* * *

"I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL THAT BITCH OF A NURSE WHEN I GO BACK TO THAT SHITTY HOSPITAL!" Katsuki grounded out with all his might, hands crackling in utter irritation and infuriation with how much bullshit he had to put up back then at the hospital. He wanted to kill that nurse. He wanted to kill Todoroki for playing along and having fun at that. He wanted to fucking kill now, anyone would do!

He didn't understand what happened that day. When they got home, he was still acting strangely obedient and nice that his parents took advantage of it and made him do the chores. His mom repeatedly patted and ruffled his head like he was a dog and she kept saying that she was having fun and she loved that nice version of him. The quirk completely lifted roughly the next morning, while he was taking a bath, and finally, he was able to scream out shit that he was forcibly keep since yesterday. And it felt great. This would be complete if he could boom right into Half N Half bastard's face. He would definitely do that later at school, just wait.

Though... goddamnit, he made a fucking promise to his mom. Why did he even do that!? What was wrong with him? No, wrong question. What was with that nurse's quirk? Did she forced him to be goody two shoes? What a terrifying quirk. Not as terrifying as his, of course. But still, he should be careful with that.

Argh. What should he do with that compromise he did? He could easily dismiss it and just consider it as a bad side effect of the bitch's quirk, but he never turned his back to his words. Damn it. God fucking damn it. 'Screw you, bastard. I'm never gonna go back to the hospital. The next time I do, I'll be in a body bag. Who cares about your sick mom!'

Not giving any room for these useless thoughts, he hurriedly prepared for school. His mom gave a heavy, grumpy sigh of discontent when she learned that her bad Katsuki was back.

* * *

P.S.: ... And that was a fun write! I hope you enjoyed this little story as much as I did. Feel free to leave a kudos or comment, they are much appreciated!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I swear to God. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER. I have a lots of things to do in life, plus other fanfics to finish. Just that one comment I received from a reader gave me an idea (and I actually want to write exactly what that reader said, hehehe) so I made this in one go. Enjoy!

* * *

Katsuki glared at the innocent, automatic glass door of the hospital entrance, wondering why it just wouldn't combust with his mere look and what on earth was he doing there.

So, since the last time he visited here, there were a shitload of unfortunate things that happened consecutively. Little Deku had an encounter with that weirdo Tomura, then they went to the summer camp and the fucker decided to kidnap him to recruit him to his club of all things, All Might's era came to an end in exchange for his rescue, he failed the provisional license exam for the heroes, he found out that Deku was All Might's chosen one to give his powers and he had to keep it as a secret, and he was so left behind due to Aizawa's punishment, not to mention his provisional license training with Half N Half bastard. Nice. Just so nice. And now what, he was wasting his time standing right in front of this hospital for more than five minutes by now like some creeper because he was really reluctant to do this?

His mom found out that he failed the provisional license exam and he got into a fight with Deku (that Aizawa wasn't contented with just his house arrest penalty. He knew he would surely get an earful from her so the prick told the old hag). So one afternoon, right before he returned to the dorm from the provisional training, his mom requested him to go to their house first. She contacted Aizawa to make sure he would go home whether he liked it or not, so he had no choice. He expected for the worst; listen to her nag her head off until she was satisfied slash until they were screaming at each other before she gave up on the lecture because Katsuki wouldn't give a fuck to what she had to say. Well, because that was how it usually worked.

The worst didn't come, much to his surprise. She just gave him a stern look, told him to come inside the house with an angry tone, ordered him to tell everything that happened (he didn't give all the details, of course) then called him _'still being an insolent brat as usual,'_ before beckoning him to help her in the kitchen as she prepared for dinner. And as if the fate was making a lame joke on him, they had to cook curry- which reminded him of that little incident that involved Todoroki and his mom. Damn, why did they have to have curry of all food in the world on that single day he went home?

But wait, there was more. He could have dismissed the whole ordeal if they happened to finish all the curry but no, there was a goddamned bunch of leftovers that his mom told him to bring some for his classmates because it'd be a waste if he didn't. He knew his mom was still annoyed at all the trouble he had caused, so he couldn't exactly tell her off. Left with no choice, he packed the remaining curry into two bento boxes, seething under his breath of why did he have to deal with this and why did he feel a slight inclination to pay Todoroki's mom a visit to fulfil his promise even though he strongly believed that it was absolutely unnecessary.

Well, looking back at the reason why he failed the provisional license exam despite being more than able to kick the asses of the fake villains, he knew that he had a big problem when dealing with other people, and he had no intention to extend a helping hand because they could all go save themselves or go to hell, he didn't care. But to the provisional examiners and the world, it didn't work that way. He was supposed to care. It was a basic requirement to be a hero: to have concern for the people.

Meaning, if he was serious about being a hero, he should learn to show compassion— even if it was fake. And with what was happening around him today, it was like fate— if there really was and it could go and fuck itself— was telling him to start learning to express exactly that now by doing what he promised and treat Todoroki's mom with some homemade special curry.

This was considerably easy. Go to the room, give the curry then leave. If it went according to what he wanted to happen, then no problem. But NOTHING had gone according to what he wanted to happen for the past days and his instinct was telling him that today was no exception.

He'd be damned if Todoroki or that bitchy nurse was there. As what he could remember, Todoroki went straight back to the dorm after the provisional training. He said he went to the hospital during his off, so he likely wasn't there. And in case he bumped into that nurse, who cares? He just had to avoid her at all cost. Oh, if only he had his provisional license now, he could teach her a lesson and tell he just had to defend himself from being devolved into a goddamned goody-goody boy.

Right, better get this over with. The visiting hour was about to end and he wanted to go back to the dorm to sleep. Their training was pretty packed today; it wouldn't be surprising if Todoroki was snoring his ass out by now.

Hurriedly, he went straight to the room where Todoroki's mom was confined. He fortunately met no familiar face and as he reached her room, he saw that she was just by herself while reading a book, sitting on her bed.

"Bakugou-kun?" She called, eyes scrutinizing him as he walked closer. "Is that you?"

"Yeah, hello," he tried his best not to sound extremely rude but not uncharacteristically gentle, too. "It's been a while, ma'am."

"Yes, it is," she smiled then gestured to the vacant seat in front of her. "How are you? Oh, I heard a lot of things from the news, about the kidnapping and all. How are you feeling right now?"

"I'm fine. I don't want to talk about it if you don't mind," he took the offered seat though he didn't really want to. He wanted to just go home so bad.

"Okay, I understand. Oh, I'm happy that you paid me a visit. I haven't had any visitor aside from my kids since that time you came."

Katsuki pulled out one of the bento boxes from his bag and placed it on the table. "Mom and I made some curry, and I remembered telling you to give some when I remember. Here you go, that should taste a little better that the pathetic servings you usually get here."

"Ah, Bakugou-kun. Thank you very much, I appreciate this."

"You're welcome," Katsuki zipped his bag and stood up. "I will be going, then. Need to go back to the dorm before it gets dark."

"Ah, Bakugou-kun—" Todoroki's mom reached one hand as if to stop him when he heard voices getting closer to the room's door. Shit.

"As for the new medications, the dosages are also changed because your mommy has improved greatly... oh. Look who's here."

"Bakugou?"

* * *

Shouto was... taken aback. Bakugou was really there, in the flesh. He was still wearing his uniform, and he noticed the bento box on his mom's bedside table that wasn't there earlier. God, was this for real?

"What are you doing here?" Bakugou asked.

"Hey, I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that."

"Didn't I tell you I'll give your mom some curry? Ah, figures. You forgot. Stupid moron. I'm done here," he walked to the door when Atutsie-san blocked the way. Bakugou raised his guard and even stepped back.

"Hey, hey. Still with the sharp tongue, aren't we? Todoroki-kun, hasn't he made any progress since the last time I tamed him? Bad boy, I see. Maybe I should just do it again, huh," Atutsie-san teased, with one hand raised and crooked smile that told Shouto that she had some naughty side.

"FUCK OFF!" Bakugou grounded out. He was panicking. He didn't panic when he was captured by Tomura Shigaraki and when he was in between All For One and All Might's fight but he was, more than visibly, panicking right now. Was being forced to be in his good side felt that horrible for this person?

"Haha! Just joking. I consumed my quirk today to the other patients, young man. Meaning, I can't put you on your Good Boy Mode anymore. You can let your guard down now."

Bakugou didn't let go of his stance, though he could see that he was relieved. "Good. I'll be going. Just get well soon or whatever," he lazily waved a hand.

"Ah, wait! I meant to say that you and Shouto should just go together back to your dorm tonight. I think it'll be safer for the both of you. No offense, Bakugou-kun. But I'll feel better to know that you guys are with each other in case something comes up along the way," his mom told Bakugou.

"Huh? Who needs to be with that turf? No, thanks," was what Bakugou replied. He marched closer to the door.

"Mom's right, Bakugou. I'm about to go back, too. I was just informed about her new medicines and I wanted to visit her, too," he had to say thanks for the effort he did for his mom.

"Oh, right. I need to get going, too. I'm about to start my rounds," Atutsie-san said before moving to the door.

"No frigging way—" was what Bakugou meant to say when as he turned his head to glare at Shouto, Atutsie-san swiftly hovered her hand over Bakugou's head, planted it through his hair before ruffling it as if she was giving a fur scrub to a dog.

"Gotcha~" she hummed. Poor Bakugou for being made fun of a sleepless nurse. Well, it was his bad for pissing her off for the second time around. "Sorry little fella, I lied. I haven't used my quirk for the entire day. There you have it, Todoroki-kun. Your very own escort to accompany you back home. You don't mind coming with him, right? Bakugou-kun."

"No," the nice, soft tone in Bakugou's eyes that Shouto saw for the first time before was back. "I think it's a good idea, too. The villains are still out there, targeting us students. Hurry up, Todoroki. Aizawa's gonna bicker if we go back late."

"Coming," Shouto complied. "Mom, we have to go. See you on my next off. Thanks, Atutsie-san."

"You are more than welcome, Todoroki-kun. Take care on your way, the two of you."

* * *

"Hey, thanks for visiting my mom again," Shouto said as they left the hospital entrance.

"Huh? Don't give me that grateful look, you're creeping me out."

"Oh, sorry."

"I heard you and that bitch nurse talked about your mom getting better. That's good for her," Bakugou sincerely looked relieved with the news it was Shouto's turn to feel creepy.

"Yeah. She kept asking me about what happened to you when you were kidnapped. She grew worried, though she was more worried when I told her that I came along to rescue you. Did she ask you how you were doing?"

"Yeah, though I brushed it off and told her I don't wanna talk about it. And correction, I wasn't rescued. I just went with you because I don't want to get into All Might's way."

"Yeah, right. So, what are you going to do when we get back now? Kirishima and the others might think that you must have been possessed or they are out of their minds once they noticed that there's something off about you."

"For starters, you better shut your mouth about it. I'll lock myself in my room until the quirk wears off. Act like I don't exist and so will I."

"Okay. Oh, and how long did the quirk last after that first time Atutsie-san used it to you?"

"Around the next morning. If lucky, I can scream at your face by the first class tomorrow."

"Around 12 hours, huh. Not bad, I thought you'll go back just after an hour or so."

"What are you trying to get at, huh?"

"Relax, I was just kidding."

"Stop being buddy-buddy with me!"

"Whatever you say. But really, Bakugou. Thank you again for the curry for mom."

"... Tss. I just hope she likes it. Oh, since you mentioned it," Bakugou removed his backpack from one of his shoulders and unzipped it. He pulled out a bento box and gave it to Shouto with a bored look in his face. "I meant to give this to Kirishima but since I can't face everyone with what that nurse did, you can have this. I always see you eat soba every fucking single day at the canteen. Have this curry for a change."

"Bakugou. Can you be just like that every day? You will likely pass the provisional license training if you just be that true to yourself."

"Over my dead body."

Shouto sighed. He took the offered bento. "Right, why did I even ask. Alright, thank you. I'll cover up for you while you lock yourself in your room."

"You're welcome. And you better do that, or else I'll kill you. Don't ever mention this to anyone, clear?"

"Okay."

Shouto didn't understand anything anymore. He was having a decent conversation with Bakugou like they were normal friends. Perhaps his mom was right; he'd got some good comrades.

They parted ways to their rooms as they arrived at the dorm. Bakugou hastily went in, without speaking to anybody. Shouto placed the bento box on his table which was still slightly warm then changed to his casual clothes. He opened the box as he began to review his notes, absently took a spoonful of the curry and had to stop reading for a while. Wow. Bakugou was good at this. The curry tasted great. His mom would no doubt like it.

He finished the serving and cleaned the box. Oh, he had to return them to Bakugou. Weirdly, he was looking forward to it.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: ... SOMEBODY STOP PCheshire FROM GIVING SUGGESTION FOR THIS FIC DAMN IT! This time, I frigging promise. LAST CHAPTER. No further chapter for this thing. Mark my word.

* * *

Shouto placed Bakugou's bento box inside his schoolbag (before he forgot) even though he wasn't sure how or when could he return it to him within the day.

Bakugou said he returned to normal early in the morning the next day on the first time he was under Atutsie-san's quirk. That meant he was back to being an insufferable prick today, making Shouto think that Bakugou would either just shoo him or throw the bento box away once he gave it back. The option of not bothering to return it was there, but Shouto didn't want to take it because ever since Midoriya didn't choose to not to bother himself from saving him in that fight at the Sports Festival, he realized that one essential thing a hero must possess was the intent to meddle into things he had nothing to do with. That was why in his own tiny way, he was trying to get Bakugou into small talks in hope that the bastard at least learn how to communicate properly with other people. That was where he failed at the provisional exam, after all.

He would return the box, say thanks and tell that the curry tasted good whether Bakugou take it back or not.

He was on his way down the dorm lounge when he met Midoriya in a corridor. Midoriya didn't notice him immediately as he was closing his room's door. Shouto quickly sensed something; his mind must be occupied. There was this look in his eyes that said he was immersed into thoughts. Right, he had his internship the other day, as far as he remembered.

"Hey, Midoriya," he called out.

"Todoroki-kun?" Midoriya looked back at him then smiled. "Good morning."

"Are you waiting for Iida?"

"No, not really. He must be on his way ahead of us, even. Let's go?"

Shouto nodded and they walked towards the dorm's entrance when they saw Bakugou. Both hands in his pockets, he had his back on them and walking languidly.

"G-Good morning, Kacchan," one thing he didn't understand before about Midoriya was his persistence when it came to Bakugou. Of why was he trying to be nice to him despite the unreciprocated treatment. It took him a failed provisional exam to realize why: it wasn't all the time that victims reached out when you lend a helping hand to them, but still it was your duty to rescue them as a hero. When it came to strength, he was a step ahead from Midoriya, but Midoriya was a lot more advanced compared to him when it came to this.

Bakugou turned to look at them, Shouto expected him to return the gesture with a glare like the usual, when their eyes met and there it was, the soft tone that momentarily reminded him of Midoriya's amicable gaze.

"Deku and Half N Half bastard. Good morning," Bakugou gave a short nod, turned then continued walking out of the dorm.

Oh, god. Was this serious? Atutsie-san's quirk... hadn't been lifted!?

He and Midoriya simultaneously looked at each other, Midoriya looking shocked and confused.

"... That was the first time Kacchan greeted me back," his face screamed disbelief.

"Well, you greeted him. He must have had a good night sleep." He promised to Bakugou that he would cover up for him while he was in his Good Boy Mode. Guess it was still effective even if he just agreed to it yesterday.

"He likely did," Midoriya easily agreed. Then he was back to his occupied state; eyes looking straight but unfocused. Shouto wanted to ask what was up, but Midoriya seemed not to be in the mood to talk this morning. Moreover, why was Bakugou still under Atutsie-san's quirk? What brought on this extension of his coerced kindness? He thought he should confirm it first from Bakugou later. Shouto mulled over in silence, so did Midoriya as they left the dorm for their class.

* * *

It wasn't only Midoriya—all of the interns seemed to be a bit off. But they were all clammed up about it. It must be something urgent. Damn it, he should really hurry and catch up with his classmates.

It was before the start of their History Class when he saw Bakugou giving Kirishima a light knock on the head while perusing his homework essay.

"Hey. Haven't I taught you about that timeline? That's 1952, not 1945," Bakugou pointed out.

"Oh, you're right!" Kirishima was frowning but instantly turned cheerful as he looked up at Bakugou. "Thanks, man!"

"Tsk," Bakugou just shrugged and sat back on his chair. Shouto looked around; some of their classmates momentarily noticed the commotion, but none seemed to find it weird that Bakugou just helped out Kirishima without the excessive swear words. Not even Kirishima. Two hours before 12 noon and the quirk was still in effect. Atutsie-san patted him the other day around 4 PM. If the quirk still wouldn't wear off for six more hours, Bakugou would complete the 24 hour Good Boy Mode. And that, in Shouto's opinion, would be a miracle.

* * *

Class A was on their way to the laboratory room for their Science period and Shouto wanted to go to the restroom first when he saw Aizawa-sensei calling out for Asui and Bakugou who left their classroom last. He led them to the staff room which was just two rooms away from the restroom. It turned out that Aizawa-sensei asked for their help to bring reference books to the laboratory. Asui was standing near to the two high pile of books which looked heavy and she seemed to intend to take them when Bakugou stood on her way, mumbled something then took the books. Asui nodded and presumably said thanks before reaching for the remaining few books. Shouto went ahead to the restroom, thinking that if only, just only, if Bakugou was that kind for real, then everything would be less problematic for everyone in Class A.

* * *

"Oh, I'm sorry," Uraraka apologized with a slight dip of her head as she bumped into Bakugou on the door. Kaminari and Sero who were standing close to them gave Bakugou a look of anticipation as if expecting him to go full Bakugou on her.

"You ok?" Bakugou asked with a small frown.

"Uh, yeah. Thanks," Uraraka wore the same baffled face as Midoriya earlier. She moved aside and gave way to Bakugou as he stepped outside the room.

Ashido tilted her head to a side. "Is this just me, or Bakugou is acting weirdly tamed today?"

"Yeah. I noticed, too. His scowl isn't as pronounced compared to the usual. He hadn't raised his voice or called anybody 'fuckwipe' even if we are noisy," Jirou added.

Asui poked her finger to her face as she watched Uraraka went back to her seat, still looking confused with how Bakugou reacted. "Ribbit. He was nice to me earlier, too, when Aizawa-sensei asked us to bring the books to the lab from the staff room."

This was bad. If anyone of them saw the light tone in Bakugou's eyes, either they would think that he was possessed or a disguising villain. What more was in case they asked Bakugou what was happening to him, he might answer them truthfully due to the effects of Atutsie-san's quirk that would lead to a discussion of his encounter with his mother in the hospital. Then Bakugou would get very angry at him later on.

"Our provisional training must be helping him to improve his communication with others. It's one of the courses there," Shouto lied. None of the courses in the provisional training had made any changes in Bakugou yet. Not even on him. They had gone into several sessions already, but the teachers and judges still deemed them unqualified.

"Oh, right. That must be it!" Hagakure chipped in. "What kind of training do you guys do over there, anyway?"

"It varies, but mostly it consists of lectures," he vaguely replied.

"I can hardly believe that it takes only some lectures to inflict that kind of change in Bakugou's attitude if you ask me. There must be something else, don't you think?" Jirou raised a brow.

"Who knows," Shouto feigned a shrug to claim cluelessness, hoping that it would make Jirou and the others think that he wasn't interested and they shouldn't give it much of a thought, too.

"Oh, well. The important thing is he's being less annoyed at everyone even just for a while," Ashido dismissed the idea, though her eyes told him that she was still curious.

Bakugou got back minutes later, still looking chill and free from the usual grumpy look in his face. Midnight shortly arrived after him for their next period.

It was already 11 AM. Five more hours before Atutsie-san's quirk expired. He still had that time to return the bento box to Bakugou without him being a difficult brat. Shouto's mind grumbled with what Jirou said: it certainly wouldn't take some measly lecture to change Bakugou, but he somehow did, perhaps, because Atutsie-san's quirk wouldn't last that long compared before if there wasn't anything about him that was different from the Bakugou he knew prior to his kidnapping incident. Or more precisely, prior to that Bakugou who had a squabble with Midoriya. Even his treatment to him had slightly changed: there were those remarks that suggested that Bakugou had accepted that Midoriya was steps ahead from him in self improvement. It was as if he had finally acknowledged Midoriya as an equal rival.

He surmised it was one of the root causes of this discreet improvement in Bakugou. Shouto wasn't a prying type— he didn't even pry about Midoriya's unspeakable connection with All Might— but he had to admit that he was curious about what they fought about that night at the Ground Beta.

Shouto suddenly had an idea. If he asked Bakugou about it as he returned the bento box within the time limit, would Bakugou answer to fill him with the knowledge, or not to protect whatever he and Midoriya was hiding, if there was any?

* * *

Shouto texted Bakugou if they could talk for a bit alone before their P. E. class (around 1 PM) while their classmates were proceeding to the changing rooms. Bakugou briefly texted back 'Sure,' and they both remained in their classroom until everyone left. Shouto hastily pulled out the bento box from his bag and gave it to Bakugou who only eyed the box, then him, questioningly.

"Thank you for the curry, Bakugou. It tasted good."

"Huh?" Bakugou raised a brow. "You wanted to talk to me just to return the stupid box? You shouldn't have bothered."

"I just really want to say thanks," Shouto insistently held out the box. "And to check on you. The nurse's quirk is still on effect, isn't it?"

Bakugou cast him a studying look, grabbed the box out of Shouto's hand then crouched to get his bag. "Yeah. For some reason, the quirk lasted for much longer than it should have," he unzipped it then placed the box in. "What scares me the most is what if this quirk won't go away. The others are starting to see that there is something wrong with me. You didn't tattle to them, did you?"

"No. Yeah, they can feel it, too. I have to admit that they seem to like the change, though. But really, what could possibly have caused that extended time of effectiveness of Atutsie-san's quirk?"

"How should I know!? Didn't she say that she hadn't used her quirk the whole day yesterday? Maybe it worked longer this time because she used it to me first that day. I dunno, and I honestly don't care. What matters now is what I should do to get rid of this quirk. Do you have any idea? The bitch must have told you something."

"She didn't tell me anything about what to do to forcibly lift it, but she said that her quirk's time limit ranges depending on the density of the person's kindness in heart. It can last for a whole day. Meaning, you might have become a bit more kind than the first time she used it to you. Which was weird. But anyway, I actually noticed that you turned a bit more tolerant to other people since that time you fought with Midoriya, so I guess that must have contributed to your improvement in social skill. She didn't mention if it can last longer than that but if my assumption is correct, you'll be out of your Good Boy Mode roughly around 4 PM this afternoon."

"GOOD BOY MODE!?" A feminine voice squeaked. Shouto instantly recognized it as Hagakure's. "What does that mean?" Then, a soft gasp. "Uhh, oops?"

"Hagakure," Shouto was so naive. He should have known. "Have you been in here since we started talking?"

"U-Uh, no! I just returned from the changing room to get something..." Hagakure stuttered.

"So that's what happening, huh?" Came Jirou's voice next. She entered the classroom with her jacks wriggling in the air, apparently just used, before retracting back to her ear.

"I knew there was something off about you today, Bakugou. The two of you, care to explain?" Kaminari crossed his arms above his chest.

"Uhm, guys? What's going on in here? The P. E. class is about to start..." Midoriya stepped inside the room, too. Behind him were their other classmates who were all interested to pry on them.

He knew it. This was going to be a bit chaotic.

"Bakugou, Todoroki," it was Iida, looking worried. "Are you guys fighting?"

"No," Bakugou frowned. He appeared very annoyed at the commotion and normally, he should be screaming the shit out of him by now, but he just calmly denied. "We're just talking about something that none of you has anything to do with."

"Oh yeah, like being you in your Good Boy Mode?" Jirou prodded. "Why don't you guys just spit it out? Come on, Todoroki. What is that about?"

"It's like what Bakugou said; it has nothing to do with the class. It's nothing illegal or out of bounds, I assure you."

"Uhm, what about that bento box you just gave to Bakugou?" Hagakure questioned. "Did Bakugou make you a bento?"

"No, it's—" Oh, dear. Shouto didn't like where this conversation was going.

"What? Wait, are you guys dating?" Jirou unceremoniously asked. Midoriya widened his eyes on her in shock to hear that she had the audacity to ask that kind of question in front of the whole class.

"NO!" He and Bakugou shouted in unison. It was so loud that Midoriya visibly jumped.

"Oi, where did that idea come from!?" Bakugou growled.

"How did it become like this?" Shouto asked silently to himself.

"Then explain!" Jirou reasoned out. "If you don't want to cause miscommunication then go explain things to us! Y'know, because some of us assumed that Bakugou might be under a villain's quirk or worse, an impostor who's trying to get information inside UA!"

"Bakugou, I think we need to explain to them," Shouto sighed. There seemed to be no way of this but do that, anyway.

"Damn it," Bakugou ran a hand through his hair. "Just... just go explain it to them, damn it!"

Shouto sighed, a bit unnerved with the whole debacle and that shocking question from Jirou. Since Bakugou gave the green light, he might as well enlighten all of them with the truth. "Bakugou and I... met the other day in the hospital and there was a nurse there that has a quirk that can force the kindness out of a person that lasts depending on how nice that person really is. She was irked of his rudeness so she touched him, and Bakugou was compelled to be a good boy for a day."

His quick explanation gained different kinds of reaction: Iida and Midoriya both looked blankly at them. Jirou and Asui were confused. Ashido and Uraraka seemed to understand, but disbelieving. Kaminari, Kirishima and Sero looked about to burst out laughing.

The latter three couldn't take it anymore, and all of them broke into hysterical laughter.

"You mean, this Bakugou we have right now is in his good side?" Jirou confirmed.

"Yes, more or less."

"A good Bakugou for a day, hahaha!" Kaminari clutched at his stomach. "Damn it, Todoroki! You should have told us! This is gonna be fun!"

"I didn't tell you guys because Bakugou doesn't want us to make fun out of him," Shouto answered.

"Aww, don't be that selfish! It's not like every day that Bakugou can be touched without getting bitten!" Sero countered.

"The three of you," Bakugou shot them a sharp look. "I'm gonna kill you all once this quirk wear off."

The said three barked in loud laughter again.

"But wait, Todoroki. What are you guys doing in the hospital yesterday?" Ashido interjected.

"That's..."

Shouto wasn't able to completely respond as a loud sound of crackling rendered everyone mute.

* * *

Yes. Fucking finally yes. The damn quirk was finally gone from Katsuki.

Kaminari, Sero and Kirishima warily turned to him, and as he shot them his classic murderous glare, they all began to back off. Hell yes.

"Oh c'mon, don't tell us the time is up," Kaminari gawked in dismay.

"Ah damn, Bad Boy Bakugou is back," Kirishima sighed with a heavy slump of his shoulders.

He raised one steamy palm up. "As promised, I'm gonna kill y'all."

The three boys laughed out some more, and as Katsuki ran after them, they scurried away until they reached the gym where Cementoss was waiting for their class. Katsuki stopped when the bastards entered the gym, donned with their proper P. E. uniforms. He remembered that he hadn't changed into his P. E. clothes, and running into the hallways while using his quirk like that was a violation, and he had enough breaking school rules for the month. He breathed in and let off some steam then marched towards to the changing rooms, met his other classmates on the way and screamed "What are you fuckwipes looking at, huh?" seeing that they were giving him an odd look (the other guys just sighed; Deku regarded him a worried gaze that pissed him off even more), then proceeded to the boys' changing room only to see Todoroki inside, topless and about to slip into his P. E. shirt.

"You..." Katsuki called out. "Why did you fucking tell them?"

"You said it's okay to tell them, didn't you?" Todoroki pulled at the hem of his shirt. "And the quirk lifted just in time. I don't see any reason for you to get angry at me. I did my best and do my parts well."

Katsuki walked to his locker and pulled out his P. E. uniform. Well, yeah, that was right. But that didn't mean Katsuki could just dismiss it and he was angry whatever the bastard said so what the hell? "You retard; I'm in a situation where I can't make a right decision: you still shouldn't have run your mouth like that!"

"I'm sorry, then. I just thought it was the right thing to do at the moment. And that was a good timing, too. At least Ashido wasn't able to ask more about my agenda in the hospital," Todoroki apologized and said thanks in such a low voice that had Katsuki mellow down a little. If that was Deku apologizing for so useless matter, that would make him angrier even more.

"Let's hurry up, we're gonna be late."

"Shut up, I know," Katsuki went ahead to the door and as Todoroki followed suit, he added. "And don't bother to return the other bento box to me."

"But—"

"Just don't! I don't need it anymore. If I want it back, I'll just take it from your mom myself," it was weird and this might give an impression on Todoroki like him wanting to pay his mom another visit, but he found himself saying that. Goddammit; that bitch's quirk must have left some side effect.

"I... understand. Thanks, Bakugou. I appreciate it."

"Whatever," without looking back, Katsuki hurriedly paced to the gym while feeling Todoroki's gaze pinning on his back.


End file.
